


A Court of Vipers and Wolves

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Rhys POV, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Rhysand never dreamed of Feyre before he met her? What if instead, he developed feelings for her over the events of the first book? This story is A Court of Thorn and Roses, told from his point of view.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> ~ In ACoMaF, I didn't like how Rhysand explained that he had dreamed of Feyre before they met and had already developed some sort of feelings for her by Calanami. I personally thought it would have been more interesting if he didn't have a connection with her prior to the first book and developed that connection during the events of ACoTaR. So, I decided to write this fic, told from Rhy's pov, as an alternative story to the one he tells in ACoMaF.  
> ~ I chose the name A Court of Vipers and Wolves because vipers are depicted scheming and treacherous and wolves are depicted as loyal and noble, which I thought captured the types of people in Amarantha's court. Those that supported her for their own selfish reasons, and those that kept fighting her even when she had them in her clutches.  
> 

“So,” Amarantha drawled from her spot on her throne above me, “what is this proposal you have for me Rhysand?”

I rose from my bow to meet her eyes. “Just that it would be in your best interest to send me to the Calanmai celebration at the Spring Court next week. Tamlin’s time is almost up and knowing him, I think it’s best to make sure he isn’t up to any tricks.” I gave her a crooked smile.

Half-true. It was always half-truths when it came to Amarantha.

Yes, the forty-nine year time limit Amarantha gave Tamlin to break the curse was almost up, however, Tamlin was more likely to be wallowing in his despair than coming up with any devious plans... But Amarantha didn’t need to know that.

She picked her nails as she considered my proposal, her face a mask of calm. It was a show. Sharing her bed has its benefits, and I knew with the deadline approaching, Amarantha was paranoid about Tamlin organizing a force against her. That’s why I’d chosen now to bring this proposal to her.

I had grown desolate being stuck Under the Mountain, and I decided if Tamlin failed to break the curse, which he undoubtedly would with that horrible personality of his, I wanted one last night of freedom, drinking and dancing and bedding females, before I was trapped as Amranantha’s whore for the rest of my immortal existence. The Spring Court’s Calanmai celebration had a reputation as one of the largest and most hedonistic festivals in Prythian, in other words, the perfect place for my last hurrah.

“Well,” Amarantha finally broke the silence, still picking her nails, “I suppose you can go, but only if you bring some traitors back for me.” She met my gaze and gave me a sensuous smile. “Consider it your Calanmai gift to me.”

I answered her smile with one of my own and held her gaze as I bowed. “As you wish my lady.”

She smirked some more as she descended from her throne, brushing my shoulder with her hand in a silent command as she passed. She waved a hand at those gathered.

“Dismissed.”

My gut roiled as I followed her out of the throne room. It was all I could do to give a satisfied smile on my face, looking down my nose at those we passed on our way out. I kept my pace unhurried, my hands in my pockets, even as those hands were clenched tight, the faintest tips of talons digging into my palms.


	2. Calanmai

I had forgotten how bright and obnoxious the Spring Court was. Honestly, it was repulsive. Tonight, however, it was made better by the hazy smoke that blurred the line between reality and fantasy and the countless fairies milling about, trying to find a partner to warm their bed.

I made my way through the crowd to a table packed with food. There were no drinks served during Fire Night. It was a celebration for quenching a different kind of thirst. As I approached, I saw Lucien standing near the table, chatting up a rather pretty fairie.

_It seems his taste hasn’t changed at all_ , I thought as I quickly made my way back through the crowd, away from the table.

I had no interest in catching Lucien’s attention. I had come here to relax and revel, but if Lucien caught wind that I was here, I was sure I’d have him breathing down my neck all night. And that would _not_ be helpful in my pursuits of female companionship.

I absentmindedly weaved in and out of fairies, occasionally catching a whiff of a wonderful lilac-and-pear scent that cut through the smoke like glass. I didn’t really care where I was going as long as it was away from Lucien.

After a few minutes, I realized I had lost my bearings in the smoke. I cursed. I had no idea where Lucien could be, and I was not going to risk running into him. I looked around to try and get a sense of where I was. Over the heads of the fairies gathered around me, I spotted a hill on the outskirts of the festivities. Perfect. I could survey the festival, find Lucien, and then take up a spot as far away from him as possible.

As soon as I winnowed onto the hillside, a warm body fell into me, and I was overwhelmed by lilac-and-pear, the same delicious scent I had been smelling all night.

“There you are.” I blurted before I could stop myself. I realized I must have been not just catching whiffs of this scent as I wandered through the crowd, but somehow following it.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

It appeared that the body that had fallen into me was a mortal woman. What she was doing at Calanmai I had no idea, but that was a far less pressing matter because standing in front of us were three fairies who I could tell by the hungry looks on their faces, wanted more than just a conversation with the mortal woman.

So, I did what any decent male would do.

I stepped to her side and slung an arm around her shoulders. I saw in that moment the three fairies realized who I was. Their faces drained of color.

“Thank you for finding her for me.” I locked eyes with each fairie. Yes, I was who they thought I was, and if they stayed here a second longer I very well might break their minds and leave their bodies to rot.

I gave them a smile. “Enjoy the Rite.”

They couldn’t get away fast enough.

I bit back a laugh as the woman stepped out from under my arm and turned to face me. I waited a moment as she observed me warily. She was quite beautiful for a mortal woman. Tall and freckled, with golden-brown hair and blue-grey eyes that narrowed at whatever conclusion she came to about me. I waited a second more, but it was apparent she wasn’t going to speak first. A mortal woman unafraid to cross the wall, but hesitant to start a conversation? I took in her tense posture, her hands fingering the knives at her side, her sharp eyes...Or was she just reluctant to reveal anything to a Fae male she barely knew? A smile tugged at my lips. Smart woman.

“What’s a mortal woman doing here on Fire Night?” I purred.

She took a step back. “My friends brought me.”

No person who called themselves a ‘friend’ of a human would take them to Calanmai. No, either these friends had some nefarious plan or they didn’t exist. I was willing to bet on the latter.

“And who are your friends?” I asked.

If they did exist, perhaps I knew of them and could warn her away if they were potential threats. But I’d have to be careful. Almost any fairie would know who I was, and if word got back to Amarantha that I was taking pity on a mortal woman, she was sure to second guess where my loyalties lay.

Her fingers curled slightly around one of her knives. “Two ladies.”

“Their names?”

I prowled closer and slipped my hands into my pockets. Hopefully anyone watching would simply think I was seducing the mortal woman. She took another step back.

I waited to see if she’d answer. After a moment it was clear she wasn’t giving up the names of her friends...whether they existed or not. Again, smart. If they did exist, she didn’t know me and wasn’t going to risk potential bad blood between me and her friends. If they didn’t exist, which was more likely, she wasn’t going to risk me realizing she gave fake names. I chuckled.

“You’re welcome,” I said. “For saving you.”

She glared at me and put more distance between us. I could tell she was debating running into the group of fairies around the bonfire only a couple feet behind her, but I wanted to make sure she wasn’t being taken advantage of by fairies pretending to be her friends. Plus, there were a couple fairies by the bonfire that kept glancing at her a little too often.

“Strange for a mortal to be friends with two fairies,” I mused as I began circling her, glaring at the fairies eyeing her. “Aren’t humans usually terrified of us? And aren’t you, for that matter, supposed to keep to your side of the wall?”

She gave me a steely look, but I could smell a tinge of fear on her scent. Good. I hated that I had to frighten her, especially since she was so sharp-witted, but I couldn’t have rumors spreading that Amrantha’s whore had gone soft.

“I’ve known them my whole life. I’ve never had anything to fear from them.”

Once I was between her and the bonfire, I stopped circling, putting myself between her and those fairies.

“And yet they brought you to the Great Rite and abandoned you?” I asked.

Her eyes flitted over my shoulder before meeting my gaze. “They went to get refreshments.”

So, she was lying about her friends. Fairies didn't drink on Calanmai. Clever tactic, but sadly her lack of information about the celebration she was attending was her downfall. I smiled and decided to play along anyway. After all, it was a good effort and my magic could sense those fairies by the bonfire still looking at her.

“I’m afraid refreshments are still a long way off,” I said and approached her. She didn’t back away this time, and I was hit with a wave of that wonderful scent of hers. I offered her an arm. “It might be a while before they return. Can I escort you somewhere in the meantime?”

“No.” She crossed her arms to emphasize the point.

So, that was that. I scanned the group surrounding the bonfire with my magic for the fairies that were eyeing her. Satisfied that they were gone and would not pounce on her the moment we parted, I waved a hand at the hollow.

“Enjoy the Rite, then. Try to stay out of trouble.” I gave her a roguish smile to remind her just how much trouble fairies could be and started to make my way back to the food. If Lucien was still there I was going to have to have a word with him about the proper location to seduce a female. Hint: It was not by the food table.

“So you’re not a part of the Spring Court?” Her question rang through the air.

I turned back to her and gave her a lazy smile as I approached. Am I a part of the Spring Court? If I were not the humble male I was, I might have thought it was an excuse to talk to me.

“Do I look like I’m a part of the Spring Court?” Indeed, where the Spring Court Fae were fair and bright, I was all darkness and shadows. What else would you expect from the High Lord of the Night Court? I gave a quiet laugh. “No, I’m not a part of the noble Spring Court. And glad of it.” I gestured to my lack of a mask.

“Why are you here, then?” she asked, not balking as I took another step forward.

This mortal woman was not what I expected from one of her kind. Yes, I had known humans in the War, been friends with them, but I had not interacted with them in nearly four hundred and fifty years, and the stories I heard about humans since were not complimentary. Yet here was a mortal woman, overcoming her fear of Fae, of me, and conversing with me like I was nothing more than another party goer. I was fascinated by her. I knew I was likely to keep talking to her all night if I didn’t leave soon. She must have misinterpreted my interest, however, because her eyes widened, and she backed up a step.

I decided to go with it. “Because all the monsters have been let out of their cages tonight, no matter what court they belong to. So I may roam wherever I wish until dawn.” I willed my smile to turn predatory.

Her face quickly became a mask of boredom.

“Enjoy the Rite,” she said flatly, but as soon as the words were out, she turned swiftly to join the nearest group of fairies.

I watched her hurry through the crowd, her lilac-and-pear scent growing fainter with every step.

When I had lost sight of her, I scanned the hollow. As I was looking for red hair amongst the crowd so I might avoid running into Lucien, I caught sight of the three fairies who had been harassing the mortal woman earlier. It seemed they’d picked a new target, a short, blue-haired fairie who they were herding towards a tree. My blood turned to ice. By the time I saw two of them pin her arms against the trunk, I was already moving, reaching out my magic to enter their minds. I hoped Amarantha would enjoy her Calanmai gift.


	3. Threats and Plans

As I winnowed into the Spring Court yet again, I thought it must be some curse from the Cauldron that I set foot here twice in less than a month. Yes, the first time had been my idea, but I had successfully avoided both Lucien and Tamlin and managed to enjoy myself for a bit. This time, however, Amarantha was expecting me to make a formal visit.

After my last trip, I had given the three fairies I found in the Spring Court to Amarantha as a Calanmai ‘gift.’ Before I gave them to her, I twisted their minds to make them believe they were traitors who planned to organize a rebellion in the Spring Court. Amarantha, naturally, had killed them, but not before torturing every last piece of false information out of them. I couldn’t say I regretted what I did to those fairies, not after knowing what they would have done to the mortal woman and blue haired fairie. However, after Amarantha was done with the fairies, she became even more paranoid that Tamlin was plotting against her and decided to send me to the Spring Court again.

So, here I was, to meet with Tamiln and see if there was any dissent sowing in his court. I knew he wasn’t planning anything, Tamlin would never do something that bold. But I figured while I was here, I might as well make the best of it and rile Tamlin up, perhaps pick a fight to blow off some steam, maybe wreck a priceless heirloom or two. After all, it wouldn’t be too hard, Tamlin’s temper was awful.

When I arrived at the manor, I reached out my magic and felt Lucien and Tamlin in the dining room. Brilliant. It would be even easier to rile Tamlin up if he was pissy about me interrupting his meal.

I kept my pace unhurried as I made my way through the halls, giving smug smiles to the Spring Court fairies I passed.

When I entered the dining room, I saw Lucien gazing out the window like a forlorn lover, and Tamlin sitting at the table, cleaning his nails. Honestly, he really was a beast. Who cleans their nails at the dinner table?

“High Lord,” I crooned from where I stood at the other end of the table.

Tamlin didn’t spare me a glance. “What do you want, Rhysand?”

_He sure is in a mood today_ , I thought. _This might be easier than I thought._

“Rhysand?” I put a hand on my chest in mock hurt. “Come now Tamlin. I don’t see you for forty-nine years, and you start calling me Rhysand? Only my prisoners and my enemies call me that.”

We both knew I considered Tamlin my enemy, and that he considered me one of his. I bared my teeth at him in a way that barely passed for a smile. I didn’t want him to forget just how deadly being my enemy could be. Sure enough, Tamlin tensed ever so slightly.

I turned to Lucien, who was still holding vigil by the window. “A fox mask. Appropriate for you, Lucien.”

It was true. Lucien was a sly male, but his talents were wasted at the Spring Court. If he wasn’t so blindly loyal to Tamlin for taking him in after he was thrown out of the Autumn Court, he would have made a wonderful asset to any court.

“Go to Hell, Rhys.” Lucien snapped at me.

It seemed Lucien was as tightly wound as Tamlin today. Lucien was fairly reasonable, so the fact that he was in a mood meant things at the Spring Court must have been unusually tense.

“Always a pleasure dealing with the rabble.” I said to Lucien over my shoulder as I turned back to Tamlin. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting.”

“We were in the middle of lunch.” Tamlin’s face was a mask of boredom as he continued to clean his nails.

I scanned the empty room. “Stimulating.”

If this was what the Spring Court lunches were always like, I was glad Tamlin and I were on bad terms just so I wouldn’t have to endure one of these lunches.

“What are you doing here Rhysand?” Tamlin stopped cleaning his nails and looked up at me.

I just gave him a smile that I knew would make him see red. “I wanted to check up on you. I wanted to see how you were faring. If you got my little present.”

A couple days ago, I had left the Spring Court a wonderful Solstice present, courtesy of Amrantha. It was ridiculously easy to winnow in, slip past their guards, and leave a head spiked on their fountain. Tamlin really should reassess the security of his court.

Tamlin scowled. “Your _present_ was unnecessary.”

I merely smiled and clicked my tongue at him. “But a nice reminder of the fun days, wasn’t it?”

The days when he and his father murdered my mother and sister and cut off their wings to keep as trophies like they were mere animals.

“Almost half a century holed up in a country estate,” I continued. “I don’t know how you managed it. But you’re such a stubborn bastard that this must have seemed like a paradise compared to Under the Mountain. I suppose it is.” At this point, I’d take almost anywhere over Under the Mountain, even the Spring Court. With Tamlin’s deadline approaching, Amarantha needed to blow off more steam than ever, so I was practically living in her bedroom. “I’m surprised, though: forty-nine years, and no attempts to save yourself or your lands. Even now that things are getting interesting again.”

Tamlin was a coward. I would do anything to keep my court free from Amrantha; I _was_ doing anything to keep my court free. If I were in his position, I wouldn’t sulk and waste away while the people of my court suffered, even if it meant risking my own neck.

“There’s nothing to be done.” His voice was terse. I could tell I hit a nerve.

But I moved closer, my voice barely above a whisper. “What a pity that you must endure the brunt of it, Tamlin - and an even greater pity that you’re so resigned to your fate. You might be stubborn, but this is pathetic. How different that High Lord is from the brutal war-band leader of a century ago.”

Tamlin could rot in Hell for all I cared. But to resign his court to the same fate as him? To sit back and do nothing while they suffered? When I was friends with Tamlin a century ago, before the murder of my family, he was a noble leader, willing to fight against all odds to protect the people he cared about. Now that he was High Lord, however, if a situation was too difficult, it seemed he had no qualms just giving up. Pathetic. He deserved everything he was bringing upon himself.

“What do you know about anything?” Lucien cut in. “You’re just Amrantha’s whore.”

I turned to Lucien as blood rushed through my head, drowning out my thoughts.

“Her whore I might be,” I said slowly, “but not without my reasons. At least I haven’t bided my time among the hedges and flowers while the world has gone to Hell.”

Lucien might be reasonable, but he was loyal to a fault. Even with Tamlin letting his court waste away while he did nothing, Lucien stayed loyal to the bastard, never working up the nerve to question his orders, or, god forbid, disobey them.

He raised his sword at me. “If you think that’s all I’ve been doing, you’ll soon learn otherwise.”

I just smiled. “Little Lucien. You certainly gave them something to talk about when you switched to Spring. Such a sad thing, to see your lovely mother in perpetual mourning over losing you.”

“Watch your filthy mouth,” he snapped.

I laughed. This was too easy. Mentioning Lucien’s mother was always a surefire way to rile him up, and I could smell the anger on his scent.

“Is that any way to speak to a High Lord of Prythian?” I crooned before turning to the table. “Come now, Tamlin. Shouldn’t you reprimand your lackey for speaking to me like that?”

Tamlin glared at me from his place at the head of the table. “I don’t enforce rank in my court.”

“Still?” I crossed my arms. Of course, I didn’t enforce rank in my own court, they were more of a family than a court, but since everyone thought I was the immoral High Lord of the Court of Nightmares, I played the part. “But it’s so entertaining when they grovel. I suppose your father never bothered to show you.”

Lucien looked at me with disgust. “This isn’t the Night Court,” he hissed. “And you have no power here - so clear out. Amarantha’s bed is growing cold.”

I chuckled. Lucien sure was touchy today, but that only made this so much more fun. I wondered what it would take to get him to throw a punch.

Before he could open his mouth again, I was standing right in front of him, almost nose to nose. “I was slaughtering on the battlefield before you were even born,” I snarled.

Just as quickly, I stepped back, putting my hands in my pockets, yet Lucien didn’t move. Pity. I thought that was sure to start a fight.

“Besides,” I continued, “who do you think taught your beloved Tamlin the finer aspects of swords and females? You can’t truly believe he learned everything in his father’s little war-camps.”

Tamlin sighed and rubbed his temples. “Save it for another time Rhys. You’ll see me soon enough.”

So, Tamlin really was just going to sit back and let Amarantha take his court. Even with my low opinion of him, part of me had been hoping he would rebel in some way, but he really was just going to let her win. I bet he was even considering her offer to surrender and avoid consequences once his time limit ran out. I made my way to the door. I had the information I came here for; there was no dissent spreading, just hopelessness.

“She’s already preparing for you. Given your current state, I think I can safely report that you’ve already been broken and will reconsider her offer.”

As I passed the table, I trailed a hand along the chairs. “I’m looking forward to seeing your face when you-”

I stopped. There was a third place setting at this chair. But only Tamlin and Lucien were in the dining room. Who had been dining with them before I interrupted?

“Where’s your guest?” I lifted the goblet at the third place and sniffed it. Lilac-and-pear.

“I sent them off when I sensed your arrival,” Tamlin replied.

Wait...I set down the goblet and turned to Tamlin. Lilac-and-pear. The same scent of the mortal woman on Calanmai. Was it possible? Tamlin couldn’t be trying to break the curse with that woman, could he? I would have scented her when I came in even if she left. Unless…

I whipped my head to Lucien. There was indeed a glamour there. With one blow, I stripped it away, and I saw the same mortal woman from Calanmai pressed into the wall behind him.

“You _dare_ glamour _me_?” They were idiots, absolute idiots to keep her in here while I was here. Did they think I wouldn’t figure it out? What was I going to tell Amarantha?

Lucien didn’t respond, and I heard the scrap of Tamlin’s chair behind me as he stood up. I was sure he’d be more than happy to rip me apart if I hurt her, or it could be he wasn’t willing to risk Amrantha’s rath by hurting me. I could tell from his protectiveness that he cared about her, he obviously hoped she would break the curse, but I wasn’t sure _she_ loved _him_. From her steely attitude at Calanmai, I figured it would take a while for her to fall for anyone. The Cauldron does love its games.

“I remember you,” I purred at her. “It seems you ignored my warning to stay out of trouble.” I turned to Tamlin. “Who, pray tell, is your guest?”

Lucien answered for him. “My betrothed.”

“Oh? Here I was, thinking you still mourned your commoner lover after all these centuries.”

Honestly, Lucien thought I would buy that lie? First of all, what happened to Lucien’s love was truly tragic, tragic enough that I doubted he’d be engaged even centuries later. Second of all, everyone knew about Amarantha’s curse on the Spring Court. Find a mortal woman who hates fairies enough to kill one in cold blood, and if she falls in love with Tamlin, the curse will be broken. If a mortal woman was here, the obvious reason was to try and break the curse. Third of all, I could practically see the defensiveness radiating off Tamlin. This woman obviously meant something to him, not Lucien.

Lucien spat at me, his sword centimeters from my body. I grinned. It looked like my comment about his lover finally struck a nerve.

“You draw blood from me, Lucien, and you’ll learn how quickly Amrantha’s whore can make the entire Autumn Court bleed. Especially its darling Lady.”

I watched the color drain from Lucien’s face even as he kept his sword pointed at me. I would never actually hurt Lucien’s mother, she was one of the only upstanding Fae in the Autumn Court, but I wasn’t above threatening to hurt her if it got a rise out of Lucien. Plus, threatening her helped me keep up my facade as the vicious leader of the Court of Nightmares.

“Put your sword down, Lucien,” Tamlin said, after a beat.

No longer worried Lucien was going to spear me, I surveyed the mortal woman. She was definitely terrified, more so than on Calanmai. I could smell it on her scent, and she wasn’t even making an attempt to appear otherwise. Why was she here? Tamlin wanted her here to break the curse, that was obvious, but the mortal had no knowledge of the curse. Yet, she still chose to stay in Prythian. Didn’t she know it was a death sentence for her kind? If she was smart, she’d run for the hills.

“I knew you liked to stoop low with your lovers, Lucien, but I never thought you’d actually dabble with mortal trash.” No reaction. Lucien was trembling with rage, but nothing more. “The Lady of the Autumn Court will be grieved indeed when she hears of her youngest son.” No reaction again. Perhaps jabs at lovers and mothers only worked once. “If I were you, I’d keep your betrothed away from your father.”

“Leave, Rhys,” Tamlin growled. Ah, so threats about the mortal woman’s safety were what provoked Tamlin. Yet, he still didn’t attack.

I moved closer to the woman. If her mere presence in Prythian was a death sentence, being in the Spring Court wasn’t even a sentence; it was just death. When Amarantha found out the mortal woman was here, she would know at once what Tamlin was trying to do and end the woman’s life, and not swiftly, I might add. I stepped past Lucien and found myself face to face with the mortal, who was holding up a dinner knife like it would be of any use against me.

I took the knife out of her hands and discarded it. “That won’t do you any good, anyway.” It wouldn’t. Nothing would do the mortal woman any good once Amarantha went after her, and Amarantha would go after her, whether it was to prevent Tamlin from breaking the curse or in retaliation for Tamlin breaking the curse. This mortal had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She deserved a life, not a fate of being hunted until she inevitably was killed. I had to get Tamlin to send her back to the other side of the wall. He was obviously concerned about her safety. It shouldn’t be too hard to scare him enough to send her back.

I pinned her with an unrelenting gaze. “If you were wise, you’d be screaming and running from this place. It’s a wonder you’re still here, actually.” She frowned, confusion written all over her face. She obviously didn’t understand the threats against her. I laughed for Tamlin’s sake, to remind him how much of a game death was for those in Amarantha’s court, how much of a game it was for me as Amarantha’s whore. “Oh, she doesn’t know, does she?”

The mortal woman trembled. Good. Let Tamlin see how frightening merciless Fae were to a mortal.

“You have seconds, Rhys,” Tamlin snarled at me. “Seconds to get out.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t speak to me like that,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

But words would only do so much, and Tamlin needed to be terrified, so I reached out my magic and held the mortal woman’s mind. It was so open, anyone could walk right in. She was very lucky she hadn’t encountered any other daemati. If she did they would have no trouble twisting her mind to their will or ripping it apart without much more than a thought. She wouldn’t stand a chance. I tightened my grip on her mind, and her body straightened, unable to move.

“Let her go,” Tamlin said, an edge of panic in his voice. “ _Enough_.”

Of course, he didn’t attack. More proof of how futile they all would be once Amarantha went after the mortal.

“I’d forgotten that human minds are as easy to shatter as eggshells.” I ran a finger along the base of the mortal woman’s throat, right where a blade would go to cut it. “Look how delightful she is - look how she’s trying not to cry out in terror. It would be quick, I promise.” If Amarantha caught her, a quick death would be a blessing from the Cauldron.

I took a quick look into her mind, trying to figure out what kept her here, how to get her to leave of her own volition if Tamlin didn’t send her away. My mind was flooded with anger and fear, but hidden underneath those emotions were images of love and beauty. I saw the way she cataloged colors she found entrancing so that she could use them in her paintings. I saw her fierce love for her family, how she hunted to keep them alive for years, even though they did nothing themselves. I saw her dream of having enough money to paint and not having to worry about surviving. And I saw her feelings for Tamlin. She cared about him deeply, perhaps even loved him, though she wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

“She has the most delicious thoughts about you, Tamlin.” While I couldn’t be sure if she loved him, she had plenty of thoughts imagining what Tamlin would do in bed. If I shared them, it was sure to make Tamlin livid and unnerved, and remind him what a depraved sadist Amarantha’s whore was. “She’s wondered about the feeling of your fingers on her thighs - between them, too.” I forced out a laugh, even though I felt like I might be sick on the mortal woman from violating her privacy like that. I couldn’t face her any longer and share her thoughts, so I turned away to face Tamlin. “I’m curious: Why did she wonder if it would feel good to have you bite her breast the way you bit her neck?”

Tamlin’s face was a portrait of rage. “Let. Her. Go.”

A lesser Fae might have shrunk at the fury in his voice, but I knew he wouldn’t strike. Despite the threat I seemed to pose for the mortal woman, he was too concerned about the consequences to make a move. He would never stand a chance against Amarantha’s wrath. Even if he somehow did, this mortal woman with such a fierce and beautiful mind deserved to have a chance with someone who could love her, not just protect her. But who knows? She did care for him. Perhaps if they had peace and time, they could be happy together. But what ifs didn’t matter. The fact was they didn’t have peace or time, and her presence here was going to get her killed, so Tamlin needed to send her back.

“If it’s any consolation, she would have been the one for you - and you might have gotten away with it. A bit late, though. She’s more stubborn than you are.” I grazed her mind slightly, just enough to make her sick, not enough to actually hurt, and released it. I watched as she immediately fell to her knees. I wished I could help her, but I knew I couldn’t; I had to keep playing the villain.

So, I turned back to Tamlin. “Amarantha will enjoy breaking her,” I said, just in case my previous threats went over his head. “Almost as much as she’ll enjoy watching _you_ as she shatters her bit by bit.”

Tamlin went still as stone. “Please,” was all he said. His hands were hanging limply at his sides.

I didn’t let my surprise show. I figured he wasn’t going to risk hurting me, but I didn’t expect him to plead. Then again, I supposed I did have information that could hurt him and the people he cared about if I turned it into Amarantha. I mean, I _was_ planning on telling Amarantha about this encounter, if I didn’t she wouldn’t trust me, but I had no plans to sell out innocent people...Still, I would enjoy seeing Tamlin beg. He was a piece of shit.

“Please _what_?” I crooned.

“Don’t tell Amarantha about her,” Tamlin choked out through clenched teeth.

A smile danced on my lips.

“And why not?” I glanced at Lucien. “As her _whore_ , I should tell her everything.”

“Please,” Tamlin said again.

I pointed at my feet. “Beg, and I’ll consider not telling Amarantha.”

Tamlin knelt at my feet, his head bowed. I could tell this was killing him, but in the past centuries, he had never apologized for helping his father murder my mother and sister, so forgive me if I didn’t feel much remorse.

“Lower.”

He pressed his forehead to the floor, his hands reaching across the floor towards my boots. A vicious smile spread across my face, and I pointed to Lucien.

“You too, fox-boy.”

Lucien pursed his lips, but knelt too.

“Are you doing this for your sake, or for hers?” I mused. Tamlin cared about the mortal, but he was a selfish prick, so I wouldn’t have been surprised if he was doing this just to save his skin. I shrugged. In the end, it didn’t matter; he was still willing to grovel, a far cry from the warband leader he’d once been. “You’re far too desperate, Tamlin. It’s off-putting. Becoming High Lord made you so boring.”

“Are you going to tell Amarantha?” Tamlin asked from his position on the floor.

I smirked. “Perhaps I’ll tell her, perhaps I won’t.”

That fast, Tamlin was back on his feet, baring his fangs in my face.

_Looks like even spineless pricks have limits_ _on how much they're willing to grovel_ , I thought.

“None of that,” I chided and pushed Tamlin back. “Not with a lady present.” I turned to the mortal woman. Most mortals would have been terrified out of their wits, unable to watch, yet here she was, watching, eyes wide. Had the circumstances been different, I would have loved to have sat down and gotten to know her, what drove her, inspired her. But, alas, the best I could do under the present circumstance was ask for her name. “What’s your name, love?”

Even though her voice was barely a whisper, she met my gaze as she replied, “Clare Beddor.”

I could tell she was lying. On second thought, it was probably better she gave me a false name in case Amarantha asked for one. I brushed her mind just to make sure it was indeed fake; I didn’t want to accidentally give Amarantha her real name. Sure enough, I saw swirling thoughts of deception and cunning, but I also felt her fear and pain, both caused by me. My stomach churned. In my eagerness to humiliate Tamlin, I had completely forgotten what I had done to her, the violation I’d committed. I had to leave now, before I spilled my guts on Tamlin’s floor.

I plastered a grin on my face and turned back to Tamlin.. “Well, this was entertaining. The most fun I’ve had in ages, actually. I’m looking forward to seeing you three Under the Mountain. I’ll give Amarantha your regards.”

I gave them a wink and winnowed away to the field bordering the manor. As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I hurled. I stayed like that for a good minute until there was nothing left in my stomach to throw up. I wiped my mouth and winnowed again, this time to the court Under the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I've decided I'm not going to finish this fic. I have a lot of problems with the content/themes of SJM's books, so it doesn't sit well with me to be writing a fic about her books. If you're inspired by this idea, however, please feel free to use it!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I had no interest changing the dialogue or the story SJM already created in ACoTaR, so in this work, those elements are taken from the source material. Everything else is inspired by those elements.


End file.
